Ian Anthony Dale
Ian Anthony Dale (3 July 1978) is an American actor who portrays Adam Noshimuri on the Hawaii Five-0 (2010 TV series) as a recurring (2011–2017) and regular (2017–present) cast member. Career Film In 2004, Dale appeared in the film Mr. 3000 as "Fukuda", alongside Bernie Mac, Angela Bassett and Chris Noth. His next movie role was in 2007's The Bucket List as an instructor to Jack Nicholson and Morgan Freeman's characters in one of the scenes. In 2009, he followed that up with a minor part in The Hangover, and appeared in the independent film Lollipops. In 2010, he starred in the Tekken movie as Kazuya Mishima and in Flying Lessons. In 2010, he also portrayed Scorpion in the short film of Mortal Kombat: Rebirth on YouTube. The film paved way for a web series, Mortal Kombat: Legacy, in which Dale reprised his role. He reprised his role in the second season. Television Dale had his first television break on a 2002 episode of Fastlane. Since then he has appeared in episodes of Angel, JAG, Las Vegas, Charmed, 24, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Dollhouse and Cold Case. After appearing as a guest star in several of season two until season seven episodes of Hawaii Five-0, Dale, who plays the character of Adam Noshimuri, was promoted to a series regular starting with season eight (episode seven). Major television roles have included recurring character Davis Lee on Surface, and Detective Christopher Choi on Day Break. Both series were only broadcast for one season and did not return for a second. Dale was a series regular in the NBC drama series The Event, which ran in Fall 2010. His most recent recurring roles including Murder in the First as Lieutenant Jim Koto. He also has a main role in the CBS TV series Salvation as Deputy Secretary of Defense Harris Edwards. Notes Trivia * He is of Japanese, French and English descent. Hawaii Episode Guide Season 2 Ha'i'ole Ua Lawe Wale Kame'e Mea Makamae Ma'eme'e Ka Hakaka Maika'i Ka Iwi Kapu Lapa'au Ike Maka Kil'ilua Pahele Alaheo Pau'ole Ka Ho' Oponopono Pu'olo Mai Ka Wa Kahiko I Helu Pu Kupale Lekio Kalele Ha'alele Pa Make Loa Ua Hopu Ua Hala Season 3 La O Na Makuahine Kanalua Lana I Ka Moana Popilikia Mohai I Ka Wa Mamua Ohuna Wahine'inoloa Ha'awe Make Loa Huaka'I Kula Kahu Kapu Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make Hana I Wa 'Ia Hookman Kekoa Pa'ani Na Ki'i Hoa Pili Olelo Pa'a Imi Loko Ka 'Uhane Ho'opio He Welo 'oihana Aloha, Malama Pono Season 4 Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi A'ale Ma'a Wau Ka ‘oia’i’o ma loko A ia la aku Kupu'eu Kupouli ‘la Ua Nalohia Akanahe Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i Ho'onani Makuakane Pukana O kela me keia manawa Hana Lokomaika'i Pale'la Na Hala a ka makua Hoku Welowelo Ma lalo o ka ili Ho'i Hou Ku I Ka Pili Koko Pe'epe'e Kanaka Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi Season 5 A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai Ka Makuakane Kanalu Hope Loa Ka Noe'au Ho'oilina Ho'oma'ike Ina Paha Ka Hana Malu Ke Koho Mamao Aku Wawahi moe'uhane Ua'aihue Poina 'Ole La Po'ino Powehiwehi E 'Imi pono Nanahu Kuka'awa Pono Kaulike Kahania Ike Hanau Ua helele'i ka hoku Ho'amoano Mo'o 'olelo Pu Luapo'i A Make Kāua Season 6 Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie Lehu a Lehu Ua 'o'oloku ke anu I na mauna Ka Papahana Holo Pono Ka 'alapahi nui Na Pilikua Nui Na Kama Hele Piko Pau 'iole Hana Keaka Ka Makau kaa kaua Kuleana Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha Umia Ka Hanu Hoa 'Inea Ke Koa Lokomaika'i Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a Waiwai Kanaka Hahai Malama Ka Po'e Ka Haunaele Ka Pono Ku'oko'a I'ike Ke Ao Pilina Koko Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake Season 7 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? Hawaiian Nightmare He Moho Hou Hu a’e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile Ke Ku 'Ana Ka hale ho'okauweli Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane Hana Komo Pae Elua la ma Nowemapa Ka Luhi Ka'ili aku Ka 'Aelike Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua Ka laina ma ke one Ka Pa'ani Nui Poniu I Ke Aloha Hahai i nā pilikua nui E mālama pono Puka 'ana Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a Ua malo'o ka wai Waimaka 'ele'ele Wehe 'ana He ke’u na ka ‘alae a Hina Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono Season 8 Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough Dog Days Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head No Matter How Much One Covers a Steaming Imu, The Smoke Will Rise At Kama'oma'o, The Land of Activities Unfolded by the Water are the Faces of the Flowers The Royal Eyes Rest Above The Trail Leads To A Diving Place; Do Not Follow After Death at Sea The Future is in the Past A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others The Round Up What is Gone is Gone The Children of Kalaihaohia A Coral Reef Strengthens out into Land Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is TBA TBA TBA External links * Ian Anthony Dale on Wikipedia * Ian Anthony Dale on IMDb * Ian Anthony Dale on Salvation Fandom Category:Cast (2010) Category:Actors